Thicker Than Water
by TT-5
Summary: 1941 - "Foyle a word?" Reid's voice was strained and Foyle immediately pivoted and saw his friend grimacing as he stood near the back wall of the warehouse they had just raided; one hand tucked into his tunic."
1. Chapter 1

1941

"Foyle a word?"

Reid's voice was strained and Foyle immediately pivoted and saw his friend grimacing as he stood near the back wall of the warehouse they had just raided; one hand tucked into his tunic.

He frowned, excusing himself from the conversation he'd been having with one of the uniformed sergeants and strode over, "Reid?" He kept his voice low, knowing Hugh wouldn't want a fuss but he felt his heart rate increase as he took in his friend's pallor.

Reid glanced around and then carefully withdrew his hand from his tunic and Foyle sucked in a sharp breath for even in the dim light of the warehouse he could see that it was slick with blood.

"_Bloody hell Hugh_" He breathed as Reid carefully slipped his hand back into his tunic, grimacing as he did so. "How deep?"

"Deep enough I think" Reid replied, his voice slightly hoarse even as he gave Foyle a poor imitation of a grin.

Foyle raised an eyebrow, lips pressed into a thin line, as he put a steadying hand on his friend's elbow. "Switchblade?"

Reid nodded, "Think so" He shifted his hand and then paled, "Thought it was just a graze"

"Of course you did" Foyle muttered, looking around quickly and gesturing a senior constable over, "Find Miss Stewart and tell her I need her to bring the car to the door and then tell DS Milner that he's in charge of the scene and to report back to the station when he's finished here. Understood?"

The constable nodded, "Yes Sir" and casting a worried glance at Reid he hurried away.

Foyle looked Reid up and down, "Think you can walk and keep pressure on it?" Reid nodded but all the blood washed from his face as he took a step and Foyle quickly wrapped an arm around his waist. "Steady on Hugh, just lean on me"

Reid did, his hand heavy on Foyle's shoulder as they slowly made their way to the door but he was still ashen by the time they reached the car and even more concerning to Foyle there was a growing dark stain on his tunic.

He eased Reid down on to the back seat before hurrying around the car and climbing in beside him, perching on the edge of the seat, Reid's legs bent somewhat awkwardly behind him, "Hospital Sam, fast as you can"

Sam's eyes widened but all she said was "Yes Sir!" Before putting the car in gear and pulling out. Confident that Sam would get them there as fast as was safely possible Foyle turned his attention to Hugh; he didn't like what he found.

Reid's complexion had not improved, his face crumpled with discomfort, sweat standing out on his forehead. Foyle took a deep breath and shifted closer, "Need to see what we've got Hugh." Reid nodded and Foyle set to work getting his tunic open, pulling out his handkerchief before gently pushing Hugh's hand out of the way.

The cut wasn't long but it was bleeding stubbornly, a crimson stain spreading across Reid's undershirt and Foyle wasted no time pressing his handkerchief to it, wincing when Reid grunted in pain. "Sorry, need to stop the bleeding"

Reid nodded but didn't open his eyes and Foyle swallowed hard, "Hugh open your eyes" his friend obediently blinked at him and Foyle forced a smile, "You need to stay awake"

"I know" anything else he might have been about to say was interrupted by a curse as they hit a pothole.

"Sorry Sir!" Sam called, "We're nearly there"

Reid nodded and forced his eyes open, "You'll tell Elaine…?"

Foyle raised an eyebrow, "That you're still daft? Yup"

Reid chuckled weakly and then paled as it jarred his wounded side, "No you'll tell her…I mean if…"

Foyle felt his blood run cold; he knew exactly what Hugh was asking and with his hand sticky with his friend's blood he couldn't dismiss it out of hand. "_Christ Hugh_ don't speak like that" he breathed, half threat and half prayer.

Reid blinked at him, the moment stretching until Sam called out; "Here Sir! I'll find a nurse!" Foyle heard her door open and close but his attention was fixed on his friend and the way the blood was seeping through his handkerchief.

"Christopher…"

Reid's voice was weaker than Foyle liked and he pressed a little harder, trying to both stop the bleeding and ensure Reid stayed awake. "Yup, won't be much longer Hugh, stay with me"

Reid nodded, his face taut with pain, "Sorry, didn't think…"

"Yeah well nothing new in that is there?" Reid smiled weakly and Foyle swallowed back another wave of fear, "You'll be fine Hugh and so will Elaine and the girls. Give you my word"

Reid relaxed, gripping Foyle's wrist briefly, "Thank you Christopher" his eyes slipped closed then but before Foyle could say anything the door was open and Reid was being loaded onto a stretcher groaning in pain while a doctor took a look at the wound and then continued to apply pressure with Foyle's now sodden handkerchief as they rushed into the hospital; Foyle following behind.

A few hours later Foyle was pacing the waiting room chewing hard on his cheek, acutely aware of both Sam's effort to appear interested in the very meager supply of reading material and the dried blood on his cuffs.

He rubbed a hand across his forehead, turning the doctor's words over in his head again like he would with a witness statement, "Doesn't look like it's hit anything vital, of course we won't know for certain until we get in there but blood loss is the main concern. He'll likely need at least one transfusion, possibly more, depends how the surgery goes."

Foyle turned on his heel and started another lap, trying to tamp down the worry that was surging through him. He had decided not to tell Elaine until Hugh was out of surgery and he'd spoken to the doctor again but the longer it went on with no news the more he questioned that decision. She was Hugh's wife and if, God forbid, it were bad news she deserved as much time with him as possible.

On the other hand he and Hugh had discussed this precise eventuality and Hugh had been adamant that he didn't want Elaine pacing a waiting room as he was doing now if it were at all possible. "If I'm that bad off Christopher it won't make any difference and if it's come to that I want to spare her as much as possible. I know it's a hell of thing to ask but if it's at all possible do you think you could…?"

Foyle had agreed on the condition that Hugh refrained from daft heroics as much as possible. Turn about was fair play after all and Hugh had been his proxy since Rosalind's death; Charles having been too far away and too frequently deployed to be a sensible choice and Andrew being far too young at the time.

Now he sank into a chair, rubbing at his forehead again in a vain attempt to stave off the headache that was building. There was a rattle of paper and he turned his head slightly towards his driver; Sam met his gaze with an encouraging smile, even as the tightness of her shoulders spoke of her own worry.

"I thought I might go and see about more tea Sir" she said, nodding towards the now empty mugs that she had brought with her when she'd been shown into the waiting room. Foyle realized after a moment that she was waiting for his approval and nodded, unwilling to trust his voice to be steady.

Sam gave him another smile and quickly left the room, once he was sure she was out of sight Foyle leant forward and rested his head in his hands. It felt like only a minute later that he heard footsteps and looked up sharply to find Sam in the doorway with two mugs of tea.

Her brow was furrowed but smoothed out quickly as she crossed to hand him his tea. He took it with a weak smile of thanks and Sam settled back in her chair, taking a sip of tea before saying, "It's awfully busy out there now Sir, you don't suppose they've forgotten do you?"

Foyle raised an eyebrow, "Don't expect so, nurses have fairly impressive memories, in my experience." He shivered involuntarily and pushed away the memory of past visits to hospital for himself, for Andrew, for Rosalind…

He took a longer drink of tea and tried to force his thoughts to other matters. He glanced at the clock, "You had any lunch Sam?"

"No Sir, have you? I mean if you haven't I'm sure I could find some sandwiches or something"

Foyle's lips twitched at Sam's unfailing enthusiasm when it came to food, he didn't feel hungry but he knew Sam would be and that she wouldn't eat unless he at least tried too. He took out his wallet and handed her several notes, "Thank you Sam, whatever they have will be fine"

Sam nodded and got to her feet, "Yes Sir, I won't be long"

Foyle watched her leave and then ran a hand over his forehead again the bloodstains on his cuff catching his eye. "_Damnit_ _Hugh_! You're supposed to be smarter than this" He rubbed a hand over his face, knowing the muttered words were unfair.

It wasn't as if Hugh had _chosen_ to be stabbed but the fact remained that there was a chance, one that Foyle was actively trying _not_ to calculate the odds on, that he would lose his friend, Elaine would lose her husband and Maggie and Grace would lose their father all because of one bloody black marketer with a switchblade.

He had meant what he'd said to Hugh if, god forbid, it came to that he would do everything in his power to ensure that Elaine and the girls never wanted for anything and he knew Andrew would as well, provided of course that he survived this bloody war.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly missing his wife more desperately than he had in months. He heard footsteps and looked up to find Sam in the doorway; the concerned almost sorrowful look on her face made him think for a terrible moment that she knew something about Hugh that he didn't until he realized it must be directed at him.

Before he could even attempt to force a smile Sam was coming towards him with a smile of her own as she nodded towards the tray in her hands, "We're in luck Sir! Fresh cheese sandwiches and even a little soup. There wasn't much so I just took one bowlful, I did take an extra bowl though so I thought we could share."

As she spoke Sam had settle beside him and Foyle suddenly had another mug of tea pressed into his hands while Sam cheerfully relayed her discussion with one of the tea ladies downstairs as she carefully divided up the soup. He took a sip of tea and let Sam's chatter wash over him, warming him just as the tea was, filling up his own dwindling supply of hope and courage with her own.

He didn't feel hungry but as he allowed Sam's stories about summers spent with some one or other of her seemingly enumerable clergyman uncles he somehow finished both the sandwich and his half of the soup. He set his dishes back on the tray and picked up his tea again taking a long drink before turning towards his driver.

"Thank you Sam"

The look in his eyes spoke of more than just fetching lunch and tea and Sam flushed slightly. "You're welcome Sir" Foyle nodded and turned back to his tea and Sam hazarded a glance at him, very relieved that the bleak helplessness she had glimpsed in his blue eyes when she first returned had been replaced with his customary calm resolve.

They waited another thirty minutes before a nurse finally stepped into the doorway, "Are you here for Superintendent Reid?"

Foyle nodded having gotten to his feet immediately, "Yes, how is he?"

The nurse smiled reassuringly, "He's out of surgery Sir and the doctor will see you, if you'll follow me?"

Foyle nodded at once and turned to Sam, "Won't be long" Sam nodded, her concern was palpable and he wished he had something comforting to say but he'd never been one for platitudes so he forced a quick smile instead and hoped it would suffice.

After following the nurse down several hallways Foyle was shown into a small room where the doctor he had originally spoken to was waiting, "Ah Mr. Foyle, well the good news is we were correct in our assumption that it was essentially a flesh-wound, completely avoided any vital organs."

Foyle nodded but didn't relax, "And the bad news?"

"Is thankfully not that bad; the bleeding was significant enough to require a transfusion, but at the moment I don't believe he'll need another; it is possible of course but given our current circumstances we have been asked to be more conservative in our treatments if possible. Although of course never to the detriment of the patient's health"

"So you expect him to make a full recovery?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, barring of course any unforeseen issues with infection although we did clean the wound thoroughly and apply sulfa powder so I'm not concerned about infection but it is always a risk."

Foyle nodded his understanding, "May I see him?" The doctor looked ready to protest so Foyle hurried on, "I know that he's probably not up to visitors but I need to go and tell his wife what's happened and I'd prefer to be able to tell her I've seen him for myself."

"I understand Mr. Foyle, he was still being settled on the ward, let me go and speak with the ward sister." Foyle nodded his thanks, waiting until the doctor had left the room before he scrubbed a hand over his face, shoulders slumping with relief.

In the end he was allowed five minutes and after shaking hands with the doctor he quietly crossed to Hugh's bed and stood studying his friend. He was sleeping, chest rising and falling steadily and apart from being pale he looked fine and Foyle sank into the chair by the bed, suddenly weak-kneed with relief.

For a minute or two he sat quietly and then Hugh cracked open an eye, "Christopher? Where…?"

He looked like he might try and sit up and Foyle immediately raised a hand in a quelling manner, "Steady on Hugh, lie still." Reid complied but still looked very confused so Foyle hurried on, "You were stabbed during the raid this morning Hugh and you've just come out of surgery, the doctor says you should make a full recovery as long as you take it easy for a bit"

Reid frowned, "Don't remember…" He began and then tensed, eyes darting around the room anxiously "Elaine isn't…?"

Foyle shook his head, "No she isn't here Hugh, she doesn't even know yet; I wanted to wait until I'd spoken to the doctor."

Hugh immediately relaxed, "Thank you Christopher, can't tell you how much I appreciate that." He shifted slightly, grimacing as he did so, "They tell you how long I'd be in for?"

Foyle fingered the brim of his hat, "Not precisely, they think you may need another transfusion so I'd imagine a day or two at the very least."

Reid looked surprised, "Oh, that bad?"

Foyle looked down, gaze falling on his bloodstained cuffs, "Mhhm yeah…"

There was a pause and then Reid cleared his throat, "In that case I owe you an apology as well as a thank you Christopher."

Foyle looked up and found Reid looking at him steadily, or at least as steadily as a man just out of anesthetic and receiving strong painkillers could, and he forced a smile, "Know it wasn't your fault Hugh, would appreciate it if we didn't repeat this though."

Reid chuckled and then groaned as it clearly pulled on his stitches and Foyle could feel the ward sister's gaze on the back of his head, "Easy Hugh just rest, I'll go and speak to Elaine now. Not sure if they'll let anyone else see you today but Sam and I will bring her back if we're allowed."

"Thank you Christopher, and please thank Sam for me" Foyle nodded and got to his feet, watching as one of the nurses checked Hugh's pulse and rearranged his pillows before allowing himself to be shooed away.

Sam stood as soon he stepped into the doorway and he smiled reassuringly, "He's alright Sam, they'll keep him overnight at the very least but the doctor expects him to make a full recovery"

Sam beamed, "Oh I'm _so_ glad Sir!"

"So am I Sam, now I need to call the station before I speak to Mrs. Reid. Would you mind bringing the car around?" Sam shook her head and they were soon striding down the corridor towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Milner replaced the receiver and rested his head against the back of the chair as he replayed the conversation he'd just had. Mr. Reid had required surgery for the knife wound he'd received but was expected to make a full recovery, Mr. Foyle was on his way to inform Mrs. Reid and didn't expect to be in until much later if at all.

Given how long Mr. Foyle and Mr. Reid had worked together and their close friendship that not even their incredibly high standards professionalism could conceal, it made sense that Mr. Foyle's priority was the Reids at the moment. That said the raid this morning had been nearly a month in the making and Mr. Foyle trusted him to handle the aftermath, which would largely determine if their suspects got convicted.

Not only did he trust him to manage all of the many details, Mr. Foyle hadn't even hesitated. Hadn't said he'd be in later to ensure things were under control or even pressed him for any details of the proceedings, just a cursory inquiry as to whether there was anything that required his immediate attention.

Milner knew Mr. Foyle valued his work and he knew that he was thorough, good at following up loose ends, dotting his I's and crossing his T's. This unspoken statement of confidence had still caught him by surprise and Milner couldn't help smiling at the paperwork on his desk as the little voice that always questioned if he could truly do his job with one and a half legs fell silent.

He gave himself another minute of contemplation and then got to his feet, finding the moment it always took to be sure of his balance less irritating than usual. He would check on the constables who were logging the evidence, inform Sgt. Rivers of Mr. Reid's condition and then see if any of their black marketers felt like talking.

* * *

Elaine Reid's breath caught painfully in her chest as soon she opened the door and saw Christopher Foyle standing on the doorstep without her husband, his driver a few steps behind him; she had been a policeman's wife too long to miss the implications of such a visit. She paled, her knuckles going white as she gripped the door to stay on her feet "_No_"

Foyle had expected this type of reaction and quickly reached out to catch her elbow, "He's all right Elaine he's alright. Come and sit down and I'll tell you everything while Sam fixes us some tea"

Which was how Elaine found herself steered into her own living room and settled on the settee as delicately as if she were made of glass, a blanket wrapped carefully around her shoulders before Foyle crouched in front of her, pressing his handkerchief into her hand, his voice warm and reassuring as he repeated, "Hugh's alright give you my word"

By the time Sam emerged from the kitchen with the tea tray the shock was starting to ease, not that she objected to the tea that Christopher pressed into her hands. Once she'd finished half of it she felt steadier, "What happened?"

Her voice shook a little and Foyle frowned worriedly as he settled his own teacup on his knee and took a deep breath. "Hugh might have mentioned the black market case?" She nodded, Hugh had always told her what he was working on, now due to the Official Secrets Act, the details were very thin on the ground but she knew there was considerable manpower being invested in tracking down black marketers in Hastings.

Foyle took another sip of tea and then continued with the careful pauses that, although common to the cadence of his speech, also left Elaine aware that she was receiving an edited version of events.

"Well this morning there was a raid and Hugh ended up on the wrong end of a switchblade; it turned out to be little more than a deep flesh wound but he lost a fair amount of blood so the doctor's going to keep him in hospital for at least a night."

She let out a tremulous breath, "_Oh Hugh_ and to think I thought he'd be safer once he became Superintendent"

The smile she forced was a weak one and clearly didn't fool Christopher in the slightest as he reached over and took her hand squeezing it gently, "I've seen him and the Ward Sister said you could come for a brief visit. If you like Sam and I can drive you over now?"

Elaine nodded, "Please"

Foyle nodded, "Of course" he released her hand and glanced at the clock, "We have plenty of time before the girls are home. Why don't you go and get ready while I do the washing up?" Elaine gave him a grateful smile and within twenty minutes they were enroute to the hospital, although thankfully at a much less frantic pace than their earlier trip had required.

Hugh was asleep when Foyle and Elaine approached the bed and Elaine leaned over and brushed a kiss to his forehead murmuring, "Hugh? Darling can you wake up for me?"

There was a pause and then Hugh's eyes opened, "Elaine? All right? What's…"

He moved as if to push himself up on his elbow and Elaine placed a hand on his chest, "I'm fine darling, lie still"

Hugh squinted, clearly still trying to determine what was going on but he did as his wife said until he caught sight of Foyle and started, groaning as it pulled his stitches, "Christopher! What are you doing here?"

If Hugh wasn't suddenly the colour of his sheets Foyle might have smiled at the scandalized tone of his friend's voice. As it was his brow furrowed as he said quickly, "You're in hospital Hugh and Sam and I brought Elaine to see you"

Hugh frowned for a moment before his expression cleared, "Oh right" He looked up at Elaine, taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm alright love, just a few stitches"

Elaine shook her head murmuring, "_Oh Hugh_." Her voice was thick with tears and Foyle quickly caught her elbow, guiding her into a chair before announcing that he'd fetch them all some tea and tactfully retreating.

Hugh's heart ached more than his stab wound as he watched his wife begin to cry and he tightened his grip on her hand. "Darling please don't cry"

She laughed tremulously through her tears, "I suppose I knew what I was getting into, I mean you did ask me to marry you immediately after running into a burning house" She leant forward and rested her head on his shoulder, "You are entirely too brave Hugh…when I saw Christopher at the door…_oh Hugh _I thought…"

Hugh looked stricken as she began to sob, "I'm so sorry love. I promise I'm alright"

By the time Foyle made it back with tea a nurse had clearly taken pity on Hugh as he was propped up on numerous pillows, which enabled him to hold Elaine properly as he murmured softly into her hair.

He nodded over her shoulder at Foyle's unspoken question and pulled back slightly to brush a kiss to Elaine's cheek, "Christopher's brought us some tea love"

Elaine straightened, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief before accepting a cup of tea with a grateful if slightly watery smile. Foyle and Reid had a silent discussion about his ability to drink his tea without doing himself further injury, before Foyle carefully passed him the cup and sat down with his own.

He took a drink and then gave his friend an assessing look, "Well you must be behaving if they haven't thrown you out yet Hugh"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Says the man who tried to go home with freshly broken ribs"

"I had things to do"

Reid snorted and Elaine shook her head in fond exasperation, "You're as bad as each other you know"

Foyle looked down, "Mhmm well Hugh has always been a bad influence" As he'd hoped Elaine laughed and Hugh shot him a grateful look before attempting, unsuccessfully, to look offended.

Wincing slightly as he shifted Hugh looked at Foyle, "Any chance you can talk them into letting me go this evening Christopher? I can't say I'm keen to sleep in this bed any longer than I have too"

"Can't say I blame you Hugh but no, you'll have to stay put until the doctor says otherwise. And before you complain I don't recall you being anymore obliging the last time I was in your position"

Reid scowled and Elaine patted his arm, "Christopher's right Hugh, the girls and I will be fine, the important thing is that you rest."

Hugh paled suddenly, "The girls…"

Elaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Are fine Hugh, they're still at school they have no idea anything's happened."

Hugh closed his eyes in relief and then tightened his grip on her hand, "Do we have to tell them? Couldn't you just say I'm working late at the station?"

Elaine smiled softly, loving the lengths Hugh was willing to go for their daughters, but shook her head, "And what would happen if they want to keep you tomorrow night as well? Or if they do release you tomorrow and then the girls swarm all over you like usual and rip your stitches? I know you want to protect them Hugh, but in this case I think not telling them would do more harm than good."

Hugh considered this and then looked questioningly at Foyle who nodded, "I agree with Elaine Hugh, I…" He hesitated running his tongue over his lower lip before continuing, "I wanted to hide some of my injuries from Andrew when he was young but…" He took a deep breath, one hand going to straighten the already straight knot of his tie, "Rosalind always overruled me…turned out she was right"

He offered them a weak smile before he took another sip of tea and Hugh was struck once again by the knowledge that Christopher still loved Rosalind as much as he had when she was alive and most likely always would.

Hugh cleared his throat, "Alright, I just hate to worry them. Gracie is still a little young to really understand but Maggie will fuss"

Elaine sighed, "She will but you'll be fine and that will go a long way to reassuring both of them." She smiled at him, "After all 'you're the bestest policeman ever"

Hugh's answering smile could have lit a bomb shelter and Foyle smiled at his shoes, remembering when Andrew had expressed a similar sentiment and then breathing carefully around the ache of nostalgia and the ever-present knot of worry that had accompanied all thoughts of his son since he'd been posted.

When he looked up again the Ward Sister was starting to hover so he politely excused himself so that Hugh and Elaine could say goodbye in private and went to wait in the hall. Elaine looked tired when she came through the door and Foyle immediately offered her his arm, "Alright?"

"Yes thank you Christopher just tired. Hugh would do this on laundry day"

Foyle chuckled, "His timing could stand improving. Now let's get you home. Do you want me to help you explain things to the girls?"

Elaine smiled, "You are very kind to offer Christopher but I think we'll be fine, besides I'm sure you're needed at the station."

Foyle shook his head, "Milner will have everything in hand, I'll call and speak to him but unless something has changed I don't plan to go back in until tomorrow morning. Obviously you know best but the offer stands"

Elaine smiled gratefully as he handed her into the back of the car, "Thank you Christopher."

In the end the decision was taken out of their hands because when Sam pulled up outside the Reids again Maggie and Grace were coming down the block and Grace raced towards the car calling, "Hello Mr. Foyle!"

Foyle pivoted from where he was helping Elaine out of the car and gave her a warm smile, "Hello Grace, did you have a good day?"

"Uh huh, we did skipping at lunch and there wasn't a spelling test. Mummy why were you in Mr. Foyle's car, where's Daddy?"

Elaine's smile faltered and Foyle was quick to cup her elbow, saying gently, "We'll talk about it inside Grace. Sam, you can take the car back to the station and go home for the night, I'll walk from here"

Sam hesitated, her desire to help readily apparent but Foyle shook his head slightly and she nodded, "Yes Sir. Goodbye Mrs. Reid" and with a friendly wave to Grace and Maggie she pulled away as Foyle followed the Reids up the steps.

Once all their coats had been hung up Foyle smiled reassuringly at Maggie who was looking worriedly at her mother, "I think we could all do with some tea, why don't you girls go and wash your hands and then you can give me a hand?"

Maggie nodded and caught her sister's hand leading her upstairs, Elaine watched them go and then turned to Foyle, "Thank you Christopher"

"Not at all, I'll just put the kettle on and as I said before, I'm more than happy to explain things to them if you want?"

Elaine hesitated, "You truly don't mind? I thought I could but…" She trailed off and Foyle touched her arm lightly, eyes warm with understanding.

"Happy too"

Which was how he found himself very gently explaining to Hugh's daughters that 'Daddy had gotten hurt while he was at work but the doctors and nurses were taking care of him and he'd be just fine and back home in a day or two'

There was a pause while they took this in and then Grace, scowl firmly in place, asked, "Did you catch the bad men Mr. Foyle? The ones who hurt Daddy?"

Foyle nodded, "Yes we did Grace"

"Good! I hope the King says they have to go to prison forever and ever!"

Foyle nodded, deciding it was not the time or place to explain how the court system worked, "I hope so as well but as I said your Daddy will be just fine. He just needs to rest and not lift heavy things for a week or so"

This seemed to satisfy the little girl because she nodded, saying cheerfully as she reached for a biscuit, "He can have my dolly while I'm at school, she's not heavy and she'll make him better"

Foyle's lips turned down into a smile, "I'm sure she will Grace"

Maggie was still frowning when Foyle looked over at her, "Do you have any questions Maggie?"

"Is Daddy in hospital?"

Foyle nodded as Elaine drew her oldest daughter closer, "Yes he is, but he's very keen to be home again so I know he'll be back as soon as he can"

Maggie nodded and looked at her mother, "Did you see him Mummy?"

"Yes I did, he was a little sleepy from the medicine the doctors had given him but like Mr. Foyle said he was already getting better"

Maggie nodded and although she still looked worried she didn't ask any more questions until she came into the kitchen where Foyle was washing the dishes, "Mr. Foyle? How did the bad man hurt Daddy?"

Foyle finished drying a cup and placed it down carefully before turning to the worried little girl in front of him and offering her his hand. She took it readily and he led her to the table, gesturing for her to sit down and then crouching in front of her so they were on eye-level. "Your Daddy got a cut on his side but the doctors have stitched it up so he's going to be fine"

"Why did they cut him?"

Foyle sighed lightly, "You know how we have our ration books to make sure no one takes more than they should?" Maggie nodded seriously, "Well these bad men had stolen things and were trying to sell them for far more than they were worth and they didn't like your Daddy stopping them"

Maggie smiled proudly, "Daddy doesn't let anyone be bad, and he's not scared of the bad men because he's so tall and brave"

Foyle nodded, lips pulling down at the corners, "That's right, your Daddy does his job very well and nothing is more important to him than keeping you, your Mummy and Grace safe"

Maggie nodded, "I know but I wish Daddy were home so I could give him a hug and tell him I love him. If he's not home at bedtime we hug Mummy twice and then she hugs Daddy for us when he gets home"

"I see, well why don't you do that tonight and then you can hug your Daddy for each night he missed when he's home again?"

Maggie's smile grew wider, "Daddy likes it when we give him extra hugs, especially if he has a bad day" She hesitated, studying Foyle thoughtfully and then wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Thank you for keeping Daddy safe Mr. Foyle"

Foyle swallowed hard, holding her gently as he murmured, "I promise I will always try and keep your Daddy safe Maggie, just as he and I will always try and keep you and Grace and everyone else in Hastings safe"

"I know, you and Daddy are the best policemen"

Foyle wasn't quite sure how to respond but was saved the trouble when Grace called for Maggie to come and make a card for Daddy and she hurried off. Alone in the kitchen again Foyle listened to the rise and fall of voices in the lounge and silently vowed to do everything in his power to make sure Hugh always returned home safely to his family.


End file.
